secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Name Picking Ant Tricking
Synopsis: Only 1 more month till Corey goes into Labor. The Band must choose a name for Corey's Baby. But when they shrunk and meet a Blue Ant named Oh. They Must help Oh defeat King Redvont aka Mister Mooseface . While they split up to find a queen giving birth. Can they find lyrics to grow big again? Plot: The Band is picking a name for the Newborn baby. But can't choose. How about Charlie. No. Ugh How hard is it to pick a name for our Baby. Corey cried. I present The Shrink Machine. Kin announces. I wonder what it does? Grace says. Well it turns anything small and Tiny. As the size as an ant. Kin says. Its Shrinks things into Ant size. Not noticing Trina was watching through her goggles and saw them. So if Kin has a new Shrinker then That means I can listen till I hear a plot. Guys whatever you do don't press the red button. Kin says. Trina jumps on the disco Ball and then press the red button which shrinks the band. Trina laughs evilly. Looks like Trina shot us out. Grace said angrily. Hey look I see a blue ant. Maddie spots an ant. Hi. The ant greets them The band screams. My name is Oh. hi Oh were Grojband. Corey introduces them. Oh tell me your names. Oh asks them. I'm Corey Riffin, That Laney, Those black twins are Kin and Kon and those Blondes are Madison and Grace. Our sister just shrunk us. Corey cried. Well follow me. Oh said. Wow you have a lovely city. Kon was amazed. This is the Queen. She's having a baby. Oh said. So is Corey. Maddie shouted. Oh's mouth dropped then came back. The band made Angry faces at Maddie. What. Maddie said. Oh that's Cool I guess. Oh said. So Corey Laney and Kin can help the queen with Labor. WHAT!! The three said. Take the Queen to the Ant hospital. Oh said. Fine!!! The three said. Keep pushing you queeness. Oh said. I'M OUTTA KILL YOU!!!! Corey yelled. And Madison, Grace and Kon we will stop Redvont the destroyer He always comes with his hooves. You mean Mister Mooseface. Maddie recalls. Your good at this. Oh said. Tell me more about Mister Mooseface. Oh said. Flashback 5 year old Trina and 7 year old Maddie they hear baby sounds. They look in the room and see Mr. Riffin tickling Baby Corey and making him laugh. Trina sees Corey sucking on Mister Mooseface. Trina ran and snatched her Toy from Baby Corey. Come Maddie as Trina grabbed Maddie's Hand escaping her baby brother's room As she ran away Baby Corey started to Cry. Maddie got scared and shivered. Grace snaps her fingers which wakes her from her trance. What. * Wicked Past Transition Keep Pushing. Corey clams the Queen. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The queen screams. I see the full moon Kin Screams. My eyes they burn. Corey shields his and inside the covers it's Eyes. I'm, Blind. Laney shrieks. Then The Queen farts in their faces. They all make disgusted face and were angered. Nope another Contraction The Queens rubs her belly. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! The 3 grunt. *Wicked Mad Transition As the other were in the disco room with crystal blue crystals. Disco Music played. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO! Baby, let’s go! I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans I’m wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands Yeah, yeah 'Cause it goes on and on and on... And it goes on and on and on... Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO! Baby, let’s go! 'Cause we gon’ rock this club, We gon’ go all night, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! That was Fun. Kon danced. Yeah. No lets get crazy. As big sized Trina came with her Moose. Playing Happy Time Trina and Rick happily ever after. Move it Guys Go, So this ain't the end, I saw you again, today I had to turn my heart away Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone And tales, it never fails You lying so low in the weeds I bet you gonna ambush me You'd have me down, down, down on my knees Now wouldn't you, Barracuda? Oh Back over time we were all trying for free You met the porpoise and me No right, no wrong you're selling a song, a name Whisper game If the real thing don't do the trick You better make up something quick You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick Oooo, Barracuda, oh yeah "Sell me, sell you" the porpoise said Dive down deep to save my head You, I think you got the blues too All that night and all the next Swam without looking back Made for the western pools, silly, silly fools If the real thing don't do the trick, no You better make up something quick You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick Oooo, Barra-Barracuda Drum and Guitar solo. * Wicked Fight Transition We made It. Grace said. Party Punch!!!! Maddie and Grace punched each other. Thanks guys all we need is to get lyrics and get out of here. Kon shouted. Oh lead us to The hospital. Okay!!! Oh said. *Lets all go to the Hospital Guys we need lyrics NOW!!!!! Corey screams. Okay Mr. bossy what is the plan. Laney said Oh right. The guys didn't know what to say. Of course, Listen we just had a fight with Trina's Toy since her childhood. What if Mister Mooseface Won!!? Maddie asks. Then she go blitz and we get our lyrics to bust out of here. Corey said. * Wicked Plan Transition Ugh if Those ants are creepie and junk. Trina said angrily WE Surrender Trina of Earth. Oh said. All hail Trina. The ants bow. Finally every one listens to me then Corey ha you fail and junk I win Forever!! As Trina Bursts into Happy Angry Diary Mode. As Ants appear and crowns. As her eyes sparkle As Fire appears while she writes. Geysers of Lava appear through the Ant holes As The pen on fire disappears. As Trina's Falls while saying I'm the Queen and Junk I won Me, me I won. Corey catches the Diary and sings. if i ruled the world i'd throw all my money in the air like confetti if i ruled the world every house got a Dj and a backyard party i break all the borders down, when i shake the ground if i ruled the world i'd dream out loud so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo up (up), up (up), outta your seats be who you are love is all you need all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing ayo if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no 'cause i'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show we'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house if you were my girl we'd dream out loud so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo up (up), up (up), outta your seats be who you are love is all you need all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing ayo if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you Maddie: i'd be beating on my chest i'm the king of the hill big time rush keeping it real magic carpets Boys we'd go wherever i ain't tryna run game i ain't tryna be clever girl i would be the king and you'd be the queen going a hundred miles an hour girl we runnin' the streets if the cops ever try and pull us over we'd tell 'em hey mister officer we owe ya (hey ayo if i ruled the world) so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo up (up), up (up), outta your seats be who you are love is all you need all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing ayo if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you (if i ruled the world) give it, give it all to you i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you Corey: if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world. That was so beautiful the Queen gave birth to 9 Boys and Girls. So Oh how do we get out of here. Oh that's easy peasy You just go in the Normal Room. As the Band jumped in the Room they changed back. Corey I picked a Name for you. Grace said. What? Corey Smiles. Corey Junior Riffin. Grace yells. Perfect!!! Corey smiles. And Corbi if its Twins. Maddie said. Okay Fine!!! Corey looks at Maddie. Thanks for Coming Out Everyone * Corey Riffin * Madison Deanglo * Grace Pendiskiza * Laney Penn * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * Oh * Trina Riffin * Mister Mooseface * Queen Anna